the GoodShip Lifestyle CrEek
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: when Tweek goes on a 2 week long cruise, Craig relizes it's much more than it's said to be. CraigxTweek, slight StanxKyle. T for language.


**bThe Good Ship Lifestyle/b** {a Creek one-shot}

**bA/N: I was watching the episode where boys were being molested by the priests at their churches and started thinking to myself, "What would Craig do if he found out Tweek was in that situation?" So bam, came up with this.**

**I wrote this when I was bored, so it's not going to be that great.**

**Written in 3****rd**** person.**

**T for strong language and some sexual reference.**

**Thanks~**

**~*~/b**

It was early in the morning, Not sure how early, but it was, according to Craig Tucker.

He never was much of a morning person to begin with, so he rolled over and wearily looked at his alarm clock which flashed him a neon green '9:14 a.m'. He groaned and pushed himself up with his elbows, staring at his pillow.

It had been a week since Tweek has gone on that Christian Cruise Trip with some of the other 10th graders, and he had been bored since.

Craig had told Tweek that he wasn't going to go the week before the trip, and Tweek had freaked out, thinking that he was the reasons why. Craig told Tweek that he wasn't Christian and that he didn't need to go. Tweek still firmly believed he was the reason why, but Craig told him otherwise.

Sighing Craig flipped open his phone and ran down the contact list. Once getting to Tweek he pressed the 'send'button and held the electronic device to his ear. Throwing his back to the bed he laid down again staring at the ceiling.

Craig hoped Tweek would answer. It had been a while since he talked to him, and figured that the coffee addict would be awake by now in the Caribbean.

The rang 5 or 6 times until it came to his voice mail.

"ARGH! I c-cant come answer my phone right now! P-please leave a-ack! Message and I'll ge-get back with you! S-Sorry!"

Craig laughed.

"At the tone, please record you message. Once you have finished recording you may hang up or press one for more options." The automatic voice said.

A short beep was given and Craig sighed, "Hey Tweekers it's Craig. Just wondering how your cruise has been. Haven't talked to you in a while. What's the weather like? I hope your not burning. I don't want to rub aloe plant all over your back if you do, but whatever. It's fucking freezing here as always. So yeah… Call me back when you get this alright? Love you." Craig pressed 'end' and stared at his phone, the background of Tweek and himself in a passionate kiss. He smiled and shut his phone.

Getting to his knees, he stared out the window snow falling at a steady pace.

Getting from his bed, he shoved his legs into a pair of skinny black jeans, and threw on a white tee shirt, pulling his jacket on over it.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair and picked up his Peruvian aviator had. Even though he hated that day with a burning passion, the hat he was given was still one of his favorites.

He exited his room, flipping open his phone and then shutting it out of boredom and habit, he entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Empty.

He gave the fridge a flip of the finger and headed towards the threshold.

"I'm heading out." He turned to his mother, pulling on his sneakers.

"Okay. Whatever." She shrugged, carrying a laundry basket upstairs.

Craig left the house, shoved his hands in his pockets, and not halfway into town ran into Kyle

"Hey." He said, giving a wave.

Craig frowned and gave him the bird.

"What's wrong with you?" he crosses his arms walking up.

"Everything." He said in his normal nasal voice.

Sighing Kyle shook his head, "Hey, Tweek went on that Christian Cruise thing right?" he asked.

"Well yeah, Most of the 10th graders did. It's like a communist party or something." He laughed slightly.

Kyle didn't seem as amused and flipped open his phone, "I haven't heard from Stan since he first got there…"

Craig looked up, "huh. Same with Tweek. He called me when he got there, and not a word since…" Craig paused and flipped open his phone, then looked at Kyle, "How long is the cruise?"

"Two weeks." he replied, holding his phone to his ear.

Craig mimicked Kyle, calling Tweek he leaned against a building.

"Dammit." He heard Kyle spit, closing his phone, "any luck?"

Craig flipped him off, "hang on."

"he-hello?" he heard Tweeks voice, which seemed more raspy than normal.

"Tweek." Craig smiled, Kyle looked up and frowned.

"Hey, what's going on? Haven't heard from you in a while." Kyle stepped forward and Craig sighed, putting the cell on speaker phone.

"Did you get my messages?" he asked.

"Argh-! No, I-I… I haven't checked my phone… They don't let us make calls normally." Tweek replied.

"Well that's fucked up." Craig scoffed, "So how're you?"

"I'm- ack! Fine! I'm Fine!" he shrieked.

Craig shifted his position, "You sure? You sound upset…"  
"No! I'm-I'm fine… Everything's -Argh! Okay…"

"Alright…" He sighed.

"Hey Tweek," Kyle stepped forward, "It's Kyle, have you seen Stan? I haven't been able to get a hold of him…"

"He- Ack! I haven't seen him recently, n-no… Sorry."

Kyle averted his eyes, "oh… okay."

A long pause was broken when Craig asked, "how long are you gonna be until you come home?"

"A-Ah… Another 5 days." He mumbled

Craig sighed, "Alright... Call me if anything comes up. Love-"

"Wait!" Tweek screamed into the receiver, his voice shaky.

"Tweek? Week what's wrong?" Craig frowned, clutching the phone in his hand harder.

Tweek lowered his voiced, "They… They're doing things to us Craig! Argh! And it hurts." He said in a hushed whisper, trying not to start hyperventilating.

Craig yelled into the phone, "They? They who?!"

"Argh! The people who run this-ack!"

"Tweek?"

No response, Craig shook the phone, "Tweek?!" He flipped it shut, "fuck!" He looked at Kyle who stared at his shoes, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do… Is there?" he looked up at Craig, tears welding up in his eyes.

Sighing, Craig crossed his arms and averted his eyes, there wasn't, was there? They had no way to help them.

"Once they get back. We'll find out."

Craig stared at his phone, frowning, "Tweek… What are they doing to you?"

5 days later

Craig was able to convince Kyle to let him tag along to the airport where the students would come back from the cruise, since his own parents wouldn't drive him.

"Thanks for letting me come along." He said in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh it's no problem Craig." Kyle mom waved a hand as they walked up to the terminal.

Students began emerging from the doorway, they all seemed surprisingly scared, or shaken up in the least bit.

To Craig's dislike, he noticed Tweek exiting and was shaking like a maniac.

He walked up and held his arms out

Tweek sprinted for Craig immediately and flung his arms around him, shaking violently.

"Easy, easy." Craig stroked Tweeks hair, the blonde sobbing into Craig's jacket.

"Oi, what did the bastards do to you?"

Tweek shook his head.

"You can't tell me, oh for Christ's sake." Craig rolled his eyes.

He looked over at Kyle and Stan who had also reunited.

Sighing, Craig took Tweeks face in his hands and gently kissed his lips, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs, "You know you can tell me anything, alright?"

"Mhmm…" Tweek clasped Craig's hands.

"Come on, let's go get you a coffee. I bet your dying to have one."  
"They, Argh! Wouldn't let me have anything!" He frowned.

"I'll let you have anything you want, 'kay?" Craig wrapped his arm around Tweeks waist, he let out a small groan and Craig removed his hand, "What?"

He turned to Tweek, to face him, "Life up your shirt, Tweek."

"Bu-But Craig, this- ARGH! Is a public place!" He twitched.

"Take off the fucking shirt, or I'll do it for you." Craig threatened.

Knowing that Craig didn't tell empty threats, Tweek pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Fuck me…" Craig spat.

Tweeks eyes began to tear up, "Craig – I… Oh Christ, I'm so sorry."

Grasping Tweeks hand, Craig led him to the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt." Craig crossed his arms.

Reluctantly, Tweek did as he was told and unbuttoned his shirt.

What Craig saw made his gape, he stared for a few seconds until he was able to mutter, "fuck me sideways."

Tweeks body from chest to waist, was bruised in several different places. A few bandages were placed across his torso as well.

Turning Tweek around, his back wasn't as bad, but there were still several bruises.

Craig sighed and looked Tweek in the eyes, "They… They hurt you."

Tweek nodded slightly, struggling to button his shirt.

Craig took his hands, stopping him, and began to button his shirt for him.

"I'm such a bastard. They did this to you… And there was nothing I could do to stop them… God Dammit." He yelled at himself.

"Cr-Craig" Tweek frowned.

Craig pulled Tweek to his chest, gripping the back of his shirt, "Sorry."

"D-don't be!-" Tweek cried, looking up at Craig.

"You're not going anywhere without me next time." Craig sighed, taking Tweeks hand, exiting the bathroom.

"C… Can I still have coffee?" Tweek asked.

Craig smiled and wrapped his arm around Tweeks shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah you can,"


End file.
